Methods for transmitting files via a network are known. They are frequently used for distributing or providing multimedia files such as, for example, music files or film files, via a network. Using the known methods, it is possible to implement virtual shops for music and films, especially via the Internet. To guarantee delivery when such a file is purchased and to reduce possibilities of fraud, a secure transmission method is needed.
An example of a method for transmitting files is also disclosed, for example, in US 2003/0046415 A1.
Methods for transmitting files via a network are often coupled to a payment system so that a remuneration for transmitted files can be paid to the provider. In addition, systems are known in which film files are transmitted directly to art house movie theatres. The problem is there that such distribution systems for music and/or film files are associated with very large volumes of data, that is to say a very high data traffic in the networks. This often leads to overloading of the networks, access times which are too long and to a high consumption of storage space.